Imperial Japanese Army
The Imperial Japanese Army (IJA) (Kyūjitai: 大日本帝國陸軍, Shinjitai: , Romaji: Dai-Nippon Teikoku Rikugun), or literally Army of the Empire of Greater Japan was the official ground based armed force of Imperial Japan from 1867 to 1945. It was controlled by the Imperial Army General Staff Office and the Ministry of War, both of which were nominally subordinate to the emperor as supreme commander of the army and the navy. Later an Inspectorate General of Military (Army) Aviation, became the third agency with oversight over the army. During wartime or national emergencies, the nominal command functions of the emperor would be centralized in an Imperial General Headquarters (IGHQ), an ad-hoc body consisting of the chief and vice chief of the Army General Staff, the minister of war, the chief and vice chief of the Naval General Staff, the inspector general of military aviation, and the inspector general of military training. __TOC__ History Foundation in 1867, just before the Boshin war (1868–1869) which led to the Meiji restoration.]] During the Meiji Restoration, the military forces loyal to the Emperor were samurai drawn primarily from the loyalist feudal domains of Satsuma and Chōshū. After the successful overthrow of the Tokugawa Shogunate (bakufu) and establishment of the new Meiji government modeled on European lines, a more formal military, loyal to the central government rather than individual domains, was recognized as a necessity to preserve Japan’s independence from western imperialism. This central army, the "Imperial Japanese Army" (IJA), became even more essential after the abolition of the feudal domains in 1871. To reform the military, the government instituted nationwide conscription in 1873, mandating that every male serve in the armed forces for 3 years upon turning twenty-one. One of the primary differences between the samurai and peasant class was the right to bear arms; this ancient privilege was suddenly extended to every male in the nation. Foreign assistance The early Imperial Japanese Army was essentially developed with the assistance of French advisors, through the second French Military Mission to Japan (1872-1880), and the third French Military Mission to Japan (1884-1889). However, due to the German victory in the Franco-Prussian War, the Japanese government also relied on Prussia as a model for their army, and hired two German military advisors (Major Jakob Meckel, replaced in 1888 by von Wildenbrück and Captain von Blankenbourg) for the training of the Japanese General Staff from 1886 to April 1890: the Imperial Army General Staff Office, created after the Prussian Generalstab, was established directly under the Emperor in 1878 and was given broad powers for military planning and strategy. In 1874, the Taiwan expedition was the first foray abroad of the new Imperial Japanese Navy and the Imperial Japanese Army. Other known foreign military consultants were the Italian Major Pompeo Grillo, who worked at the Osaka foundry from 1884 to 1888, followed by Major Quaratezi from 1889 to 1890, and the Dutch Captain Schermbeck, who worked on improving coastal defenses from 1883 to 1886. Japan did not use foreign military advisors between 1890 and 1918, until again a French Military Mission to Japan (1918-1919), headed by Commandant Jacques-Paul Faure, was requested to assist in the development of the Japanese air services. Taiwan Expedition The Taiwan Expedition of 1874 was a punitive expedition by Japanese military forces in response to the murder of 54 crewmembers of a wrecked Ryukyuan merchant vessel by Paiwan aborigines on the southwestern tip of Taiwan in December 1871. It marked the first overseas deployment of the Imperial Japanese Army and Navy. Satsuma rebellion Not surprisingly, the new order led to a series of riots from disgruntled samurai. One of the major riots was the one led by Saigō Takamori, the Satsuma rebellion, which eventually turned into a civil war. This rebellion was put down swiftly by conscripts in the newly- formed imperial army, trained in Western tactics and weapons, even though the core of the new army was actually the Tokyo Police force, consisting mostly of former samurai. , 1877).]] An imperial rescript of 1882 called for unquestioning loyalty to the Emperor by the new armed forces and asserted that commands from superior officers were equivalent to commands from the Emperor himself. Thenceforth, the military existed in an intimate and privileged relationship with the imperial institution. Top-ranking military leaders were given direct access to the Emperor and the authority to transmit his pronouncements directly to the troops. The sympathetic relationship between conscripts and officers, particularly junior officers who were drawn mostly from the peasantry, tended to draw the military closer to the people. In time, most people came to look more for guidance in national matters to military commanders than to political leaders. arsenal, Tokyo, in 1882. Photographed by Hugues Krafft.]] By the 1890’s, the Imperial Japanese Army had grown to become the most modern army in Asia, well-trained, well equipped and high in morale. However, it was basically an infantry force which at times was deficient in cavalry and artillery when compared with its European contemporaries. Artillery pieces, which were purchased from America and a variety of European nations, presented two problems: they were scarce, and the relatively small number that were available were in several different calibers, causing problems with their ammunition supply. Sino Japanese War The First Sino-Japanese War was a war fought between Qing Dynasty of China and Japanese Meiji government over the control of Korea. The Sino-Japanese War would come to symbolize the weakness of the Qing military, with Japanese securing victory after victory over the Chinese forces. This was the result by Japan's new western-style conscript army which was well equipped and well trained when compared with their Chinese counterpart. The principal results were a shift in regional dominance in Asia from China to Japan and a fatal blow to the Qing Dynasty. Japan fielded a force of 120,000 in two armies and five divisions. The Boxer Rebellion In 1899–1900, Boxer attacks against foreigners in China intensified and later accumulated in the siege of the diplomatic legations in Beijing. An international force consisting of British, French, Russian, German, Italian, Austro-Hungarian, American and Japanese troops was assembled to relieve the legations. The Japanese provided the largest contingent of troops; 20,840, as well as 18 warships. Of the total number, 20,300 were Imperial Japanese Army troops of the 5th Infantry Division under Lt. General Yamaguchi Motoomi, the remainder were 540 naval rikusentai from the Imperial Japanese Navy.The Chinese were named boxers because of the way they fought with Dao(A Chinese sword used by the Chinese for hundreds of years). While officially condeming the movement, Boxer had the unofficial support of the Empress Dowager Cixi. In the end the Boxer leaders were captured and executed. The Empress Dowager, was forced to flee the palace as the foreign armies entered the Forbidden City. Russo-Japanese War The Russo–Japanese War was the result of tensions between Russia and Japan, largely out of the rival imperialist ambitions over Manchuria and Korea. The Japanese inflicted severe losses on the Russians; however, they were not able to inflict a decisive blow to the Russian armies. The intensive training and discipline of the Imperial Japanese Army together with the astute decisions of commanders as battle approached were the keys to Japanese victories. But over reliance on infantry led to large casualties among Japanese forces especially during the siege of Port Arthur. World War I uniform as worn on the expedition to Kiaochow.]] The Empire of Japan entered the war on the Entente side. The only action in which the Army was involved in was the careful and well executed Japanese attack on the German concession of Tsingtao in 1914. Inter-war years During 1917-18, Japan continued to extend its influence and privileges in China via the Nishihara Loans. Following the collapse of the Russian Empire in the Bolshevik Revolution, In the Siberian Intervention as it became known, the Imperial Japanese Army initially planned to send more than 70,000 troops to occupy Siberia as far west as Lake Baykal. The army general staff came to view the Tsarist collapse as an opportunity to free Japan from any future threat from Russia by detaching Siberia and forming an independent buffer state.Humphreys, The Way of the Heavenly Sword: The Japanese Army in the 1920's, page 25 The plan was scaled back considerably due to opposition from the United States. In July 1918, President Wilson asked the Japanese government to supply 7000 troops as part of an international coalition of 25,000 troops planned to support the American Expeditionary Force Siberia. After heated debate in the Diet, the administration of Prime Minister Terauchi Masatake agreed to send 12,000 troops, but under the command of Japan, rather than as part of an international coalition. Japan and the United States sent forces to Siberia to bolster the armies of the White Movement leader Admiral Aleksandr Kolchak against the Bolshevik Red Army. Once the political decision had been reached, the Imperial Japanese Army took over full control under Chief of Staff General Yui Mitsue, and by November 1918, more than 70,000 Japanese troops had occupied all ports and major towns in the Russian Maritime Provinces and eastern Siberia. In June 1920, America and its allied coalition partners withdrew from Vladivostok after the capture and execution of White Army leader Admiral Aleksandr Kolchak by the Red Army. However, the Japanese decided to stay, primarily due to fears of the spread of communism so close to Japan, and Japanese controlled Korea and Manchuria. The Japanese army provided military support to the Japanese-backed Provisional Priamur Government based in Vladivostok against the Moscow-backed Far Eastern Republic. The continued Japanese presence concerned the United States, which suspected that Japan had territorial designs on Siberia and the Russian Far East. Subjected to intense diplomatic pressure by the United States and Great Britain, and facing increasing domestic opposition due to the economic and human cost, the administration of Prime Minister Kato Tomosaburo withdrew the Japanese forces in October 1922. , chief of staff of the Army from 1931 until 1940]] Rise of militarism in Shōwa era In the 1920s the Imperial Japanese Army expanded rapidly and by 1937 had a force of 300,000 men. Unlike western countries it enjoyed a great deal of independence from government. Under the provisions of the Meiji Constitution, the War Minister was held accountable only to the Emperor Hirohito himself, and not to the elected civilian government. In fact, Japanese civilian administrations needed the support of the Army in order to survive. The Army controlled the appointment of the War Minister and in 1936 a law was passed that stipulated that only an active duty general or lieutenant-general could hold the post. As a result, the military spending as a proportion of the national budget rose disproportionately in the 1920s and 1930s, and various factions within the military exerted disproportionate influence on Japanese foreign policy. The Imperial Japanese Army was originally known simply as the Army (rikugun) but after 1928, as part of the Army's turn toward romantic nationalism and also in the service of its political ambitions, it retitled itself the Imperial Army (kōgun). Conflict with China In 1931, the Imperial Japanese Army had an overall strength of 198,880 officers and men, organised into 17 divisions.Kelman, p.41 The Manchurian incident, as it became known in Japan, was the alleged attack on the Japanese-owned railway by Chinese bandits. Action by the military, largely independent of the civilian leadership, led to the invasion of Manchuria in 1931 and later the Second Sino-Japanese War in 1937. As war approached, the Imperial Army's influence with the Emperor waned and the influence of the Imperial Japanese Navy increased. World War II In 1941, the Imperial Japanese Army had 51 divisions and various special-purpose artillery, cavalry, anti-aircraft and armored units with a total of 1,700,000 men. At the beginning of the Second World War most of the Japanese Army was stationed in China. However, from 1942 soldiers were sent to Hong Kong (23rd Army), the Philippines (14th Army), Thailand (15th Army), Burma (15th Army), Dutch East Indies (16th Army) and Malaya (25th Army). By 1945, there were 5.5 million men in the Imperial Japanese Army. The Japanese Army performed well in the early stages of the war. After 1943 they suffered from a shortage of supplies, especially food, heavy weapons, guns, tanks and aircraft, which was worsened by a long-standing and severe rivalry with the Imperial Japanese Navy. It was affected even more by submarine interdiction of supplies and losses to IJA shipping. The supply situation was so bad, large numbers of fighter aircraft became unserviceable for lack of spare partsBergerund, Eric. Fire in the Sky (Boulder, CO: Westview Press, 2000). and medicines were in such short supply, "as many as two-thirds of Japan's total military deaths resulted from illness or starvation."Gilmore, p.150. , led by a Japanese officer (center), marches under a flag of truce to negotiate the capitulation of Allied forces during the Battle of Singapore, on February 15, 1942.]] Fanaticism and war crimes Throughout the Second Sino-Japanese War and World War II, the Imperial Japanese Army had gained a reputation both for its fanaticism and for its brutality against prisoners of war and civilians alike. After Japan surrendered in the summer of 1945, many Imperial Japanese Army officers and enlisted men were tried and punished for committing numerous atrocities and war crimes. Major General Tomitarō Horii did issue a "Guide to Soldiers in the South Seas" in late 1941, which ordered troops not to loot or kill civilians. This was intended to prevent a repeat of atrocities that the Army committed in China, however this only applied to men under his command.Chen, WW2DB.com Several reasons are theorized for the especially brutal and merciless behavior exhibited by many members of the IJA towards their adversaries or non-Japanese civilians. One is probably the brutal behavior that they themselves experienced. The IJA was known for the extremely harsh treatment of its enlisted soldiers from the start of training,Gilmore, p.87. including beatings, unnecessarily strenuous duty tasks, lack of adequate food, and other violent or harsh disciplinary tactics. This was contrary to the Imperial Rescript to Soldiers and Sailors of 1882, which instructed officers to treat subordinates respectfully.Gilmore, p.45. Not until 1943 did the senior command realize this brutality had effects on morale and ordered an end to it, an order which was routinely circumvented or ignored.Gilmore, p.89..The spirit of gyokusai ("glorious death") saw them order suicidal attacks with knives, when supplies of hand grenades and ammunition were still available.Gilmore, pp.97–8. The reputation of Imperial Army troops during the Pacific War of never surrendering is borne out by the extremely small number captured throughout the entire Pacific campaign compared with their opponents (80,000 British and Commonwealth prisoners were captured at Singapore alone). While the numbers are small by comparison to the European Theatre, in the South West Pacific Area (SWPA) just over 1,000 surrendered in each of 1942 and 1943, around 5,100 in 1944, and over 12,000 in 1945,This is quite substantially more than the 2,000 who surrendered in the Russo-Japanese War. Gilmore, p.155. and might have been greater except for American shooting of prisoners.Dower, John W., Prof. War Without Mercy: Race and Power in the Pacific War (New York: Pantheon, 1986). The effect of psychological warfare was noticeable (about 20% of surrenders were directly due to it, and many more were influenced),Gilmore, p.155. amounting to about one POW for every 6,000 leaflets dropped,Gilmore, p.154. while the Japanese objected to the "unscrupulous" leaflets,Quoted in Gilmore, p.163. which expressly contained nothing but the truth.Gilmore, pp.63, 68. & 101. This was in stark contrast to IJA's practice of circulating false stories, which leaflets revealed to be false when Army efforts to black out news left the leaflets as the only source of any news.Gilmore, p.91. Imperial General Headquarters and the power of the Emperor in the Shōwa era During the first part of the Showa era, according to the Meiji Constitution, the Emperor had the "supreme command of the Army and the Navy" (Article 11). Hirohito was thus legally supreme commander of the Imperial General Headquarters, founded in 1937 and by which the military decisions were made. dressed as commander of the Imperial General Headquarters.]] The primary sources such as the "Sugiyama memo", and the diaries of Fumimaro Konoe and Koichi Kido, describe in detail the many informal meetings the Emperor had with his chiefs of staff and ministers. These documents show he was kept informed of all military operations and frequently questioned his senior staff and asked for changes. According to historians Yoshiaki Yoshimi and Seiya Matsuno, Hirohito authorized by specific orders, transmitted by the Chief of staff of the Army such as Prince Kan'in or Hajime Sugiyama, the use of chemical weapons against Chinese civilians and soldiers. For example, he authorized the use of toxic gas on 375 separate occasions during the invasion of Wuhan in 1938.Yoshimi and Matsuno, Dokugasusen Kankei Shiryo II, Kaisetsu, 1997, p.25–29. Such weapons were also authorized during the invasion of Changde. According to historians Akira Fujiwara and Akira Yamada, Hirohito even made major interventions in some military operations. For example, he pressed Field Marshal Hajime Sugiyama four times during January and February 1942 to increase troop strength and launch attack on Bataan.Fujiwara, Shōwa tenno no ju-go nen senso, 1991, pp.135–138; Yamada, Daigensui Showa tenno, 1994, pp.180, 181, and 185. In August 1943, he scolded Sugiyama for being unable to stop the American advance on the Solomon Islands and asked the general to consider other places to attack.Bix, Herbert. Hirohito and the Making of Modern Japan (New York: HarperCollinsPublishers, 2000), p.466, citing the Sugiyama memo, p.24. Only in rare moments of special importance, decisions were made in Imperial council. The Imperial government used this special institution to sanction the invasion of China, the Greater East Asia War and to end the war. In 1945, executing the decision approved in Imperial conference, Emperor Shōwa for the first and last time directly ordered via recorded radio broadcast to all of Japan, as his last role as commander-in-chief, the surrender to United States forces. Post World War II Article 9 of the Japanese constitution renounced the right to use force as a means of resolving disputes, this was enacted by the Japanese in order to prevent militarism to which had led to conflict. However, in 1947 the Public Security Force formed; later in 1954, with the early stages of the Cold War, the Public Security Force formed the basis of the newly created Ground Self Defense Force. Although significantly smaller than the former Imperial Japanese Army and nominally for defensive purposes only, this force constitutes the modern army of Japan. Ideology Japanese nationalism meant that the military was built around a concept of the time period: a Rich Country has a Strong Military. Nationalists asserted that Japan as a land was sacred, and its people were special due to a combination of Zen-Chan and various forms of Japanese Buddhism with Shinto. Service in the Japanese military was seen as service to the Emperor. Each soldier in theory believed it was a great honor to die for the Emperor as the samurai concept "to serve" was deeply ingrained in all the soldiers' culture. The concept of Yamato-damashii equipped each soldier with a strict code: never be captured, never break down, and never surrender. To be a coward or to be captured was a disgrace to one's family, community, and country. Each soldier was trained to fight to the death and was expected to die before suffering dishonor. Often, imperial soldiers would shout "Banzai" before charging into battle, believing that the exuberant cheer would indicate their willingness to die with honor. Every soldier accepted that they were expected to serve stoically as part of their bushido, represented in the idea of "death before dishonor". Sadao Araki, an Army theorist, devised the contemporary adaptation to bushido code as a Seishin Kyoiku (spiritual training) doctrine for the army. As such, each soldier would leave everything behind when going into the service, needing nothing but honor. Indeed, honor as represented by name and face meant everything to these soldiers. Yamato Damashi is an old Nippon spirit of self-pride and persistence in the face of grave danger, a sort of kokoro. Tied in with this concept of Bushido was immense, religious respect for the Emperor. Although during Meiji and Taishō eras, the Emperor was practically a figurehead, with the real power being held by the bureaucrats underneath him, he was still considered a divine figure. In theory the commander in chief, the Emperor usually went along with whatever the government "asked" him to do. The Emperor wore the commander-in-chief's uniform, and was saluted by the Imperial Forces, at all ceremonial functions involving the IJA forces. At the time, the Imperial government could only mobilize the military if the cabinet ministers came to a unanimous consensus on the order. The role of the Emperor lay in giving his blessing to execute and bind such orders. Since the Emperor was required to be present at all Imperial government meetings for their decision to be binding, The Emperor silently observed all the official arguments made by the ministers. Presuming his blessing was given, after an agreement of the ministers, these requests became the orders of the Emperor, enforceable upon the people of Japan. Growth of the IJA * 1870: consisted of 12,000 men. * 1885: consisted of seven divisions including the Imperial Guard Division. * In the early 1900s, the IJA consisted of 12 divisions, the Imperial Guard Division, and numerous other units. These contained the following: ** 380,000 active duty and 1st Reserve personnel: former Class A and B(1) conscripts after two year active tour with 17 and 1/2 year commitment ** 50,000 Second line Reserve: Same as above but former Class B(2) conscripts ** 220,000 National Army *** 1st National Army: 37 to 40 year old men from end of 1st Reserve to 40 years old. *** 2nd National Army: untrained 20 year olds and over 40 year old trained reserves. ** 4,250,000 men available for service and mobilization. * 1934: army increased to 17 Divisions * 1940: 376,000 active with 2 million reserves in 31 divisions ** 2 divisions in Japan (Imperial Guard plus one other) ** 2 divisions in Korea ** 27 divisions in China and Manchuria * In late 1941: 460,000 active in 41 divisions ** 2 divisions in Japan and Korea ** 12 divisions in Manchuria ** 27 divisions in China ** plus 59 brigade equivalents. *** Independent brigades, Independent Mixed Brigades, Cavalry Brigades, Amphibious Brigades, Independent Mixed regiments, Independent Regiments. * 1945: 5 million active in 145 divisions (includes three Imperial Guard), plus numerous individual units, with a large militia ** includes Imperial Japanese Army Air Service. * Japan Defense Army in 1945 had 55 divisions with 2 million men. Total military in August 1945 was 6,095,000. Arsenals The Imperial Japanese Army managed various Arsenals: * Japanese Army Sagami Arsenal: with Mitsubishi, developed and manufactured tanks * Japanese Army Osaka Arsenal: with Mitsubishi and Hitachi manufactured tanks and artillery * Japanese Army Sasebo Arsenal: with Mitsubishi, manufactured tanks * Japanese Army Heijo Arsenal: with Nambu, manufactured hand and long infantry weapons * Japanese Army Mukden Arsenal: with Nambu, manufactured infantry weapons * Japanese Army Kokura Arsenal: with Nambu, manufactured small arms and Machine Guns * Japanese Army Tokyo Arsenal: the Army administrative and testing center related with light and heavy weapons production * Japanese Army Tachikawa Arsenal: dedicated to develop and manufacture aircraft for the Imperial Japanese Army Air Service Organization of the Imperial Japanese Army Casualties Over the course of the Imperial Japanese Army's existence, millions of its soldiers were either killed, wounded or went missing in action. * Taiwan Expedition of 1874: 543 (12 killed in battle and 531 by disease) * First Sino-Japanese War: The IJA suffered 13,823 dead and 3,973 wounded * Russo-Japanese War: The number of total Japanese dead in combat is put at around 47,000, with around 80,000 if disease is included * World War I: 1,455 Japanese were killed, mostly at the Battle of Tsingtao * World War II: ** Deaths *** 2,566,000 Armed Forces dead including non-combat deaths, plus 672,000 civilian dead (includes 1,506,000 killed in action) ** 810,000 missing in action and presumed dead ** 7,500 prisoners of war See also * Military Medals of Honor (Japan) * Double Leaf Society * List of Japanese government and military commanders of World War II * Imperial Japanese rations * Imperial Way Faction or Koda-Ha * Japanese Army and Navy Strategies for South Seas areas (1942) * Japanese Army Railways and Shipping Section * Japanese human experimentation on the Chinese * Imperial Japanese Army Uniforms * Japanese military ranks ** Army ranks of the Japanese Empire during World War II ** Marshal (Japan) * Naval ranks of the Japanese Empire during World War II * Japanese holdouts ("stragglers") who surrendered after 1945 * Kokuryu-kai—The Black Dragon Society * List of Japanese Army military engineer vehicles of World War II * List of Bombs in use by Imperial Japanese Army * List of Japanese military equipment of World War II * List of Radars in use by Imperial Japanese Army * Rikugun Shikan Gakko * Strike North Group * "Strike South" Group * Tosei-Ha * Ethnic Taiwanese Imperial Japan Serviceman References Notes * Books * * * * * * * Web * Axis History Factbook — Imperial Japanese Army (IJA) * Overview of Imperial Japanese Army weapons and armaments in World War II * Japanese war posters * The PBS program "Victory in the Pacific." * Imperial Japanese Army 3rd Platoon reenactor's resource Category:Imperial Japanese Army Category:Military of Japan Japan Category:Empire of Japan Category:1868 establishments Category:1945 disestablishments ar:جيش اليابان الإمبراطوري cs:Japonská císařská armáda de:Kaiserliche Japanische Armee es:Ejército Imperial Japonés eo:Japana imperia armeo fr:Armée impériale japonaise ko:일본제국 육군 id:Angkatan Darat Kekaisaran Jepang hu:Japán Császári Hadsereg nl:Japanse Keizerlijke Leger ja:大日本帝国陸軍 pl:Cesarska Armia Japońska pt:Exército imperial japonês ru:Императорская армия Японии fi:Keisarillisen Japanin armeija sv:Kejserliga japanska armén tr:Japon İmparatorluk Kara Kuvvetleri uk:Імперська армія Японії vi:Lục quân Đế quốc Nhật Bản zh:大日本帝國陸軍